The Walk Home
by LaMouton
Summary: Sweet oneshot! Nejixoc. Neji looked at the young woman next to him. She was smiling to herself. There was a faint flush on her cheeks and her hair was curling slightly as it fell down her back...


**A/N Um... I haven't written a story in ages, my other story was like done last year... so yeah and stuff... yeah so I was really bored and this sort of just happened and I'm pleased with it as it only took like 20 minutes to do and I love Neji! And I have no idea who the girl in it is supposed to be lol shes a randomer so she has no name... use your imagination kids and give her a backstory or something... I'm pretending that she's me so I can have Neji all to myself! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... just this random OC...**

The Walk Home

Neji looked at the young woman next to him. She was smiling to herself.

There was a faint flush on her cheeks and her hair was curling slightly as it fell down her back, the pale light reflecting of it giving her a sort of glow. There was no other word for it; she did seem to be glowing. She wasn't looking at him. Her green eyes, which he knew if you looked closely enough would have flecks of gold in them, were watching out of the restaurant window as people walked home, couples old and young.

Her head was resting on her hand and he watched her face as she finally turned from the window to listen to something Kiba was saying. Neji himself didn't hear what he said but watched as she opened her lips and let out a tinkling laugh. And then he turned away to listen to something his cousin was asking him.

Outside the restaurant they said good bye to everyone. Hinata asked if someone was taking her home. Neji immediately said he would and he saw the kind smile his cousin gave him and ignored the sly smile of Naruto.

He walked next to her as they silently made their way to her apartment. She had finally bought her own place and although she loved the freedom she had, she always made sure to see her family every day. Neji tried to remember any time he had ever wanted to see his family at all, with the exception of Hinata.

Neither of them said a word as they approached her home. At her door she searched for her keys in her bag. Neji took this time to watch her again. She was wearing a dark blue evening dress and high black strappy heels. Her toenails were painted the same blue as her dress.

She laughed as she finally found her keys and placed them in the lock. The keys got stuck half way and she couldn't turn them. Cursing she tried to unlock the door but failed. Neji moved towards her and placed his hands on hers. She moved her hand away quickly and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He easily turned the key and her door clicked open. Saying her thanks quietly she walked through the door and placed her bag on the wooden side table that stood in her hall. She turned to face him and for a second Neji feared she would say good bye and close the door on him.

But she didn't.

She looked at him and smiled and asked him would he like a drink. Neji shook his head and told her he had a mission early in the morning and would have to get back soon. There was silence for a few moments and then stepping forward slightly, her hand on the door frame, she asked, glancing away,

"How soon?"

Neji said nothing. He looked at her and very gently pulled her towards him. She was breathing quickly as he tightened his hand around her waist, the other brushing her hair away from her face. She said his name on a whisper and she closed her eyes. He brought his mouth very gently against hers.

When he finally moved away her eyes fluttered open and he saw a blush spread its way along her cheeks. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Goodnight"

Neji moved away from her and she sighed deeply. He walked slowly from her house. He looked behind him and saw her watching him from the doorway. He could see her face clearly. She smiled and then shut the door. Neji stood looking at her closed door and then made his way back home through the deserted streets.

**A/N ... So how did you like it? I know it's really random but I think it's sweet oh and review if you want!**


End file.
